


Unexpected

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where older!Blaine is the online date bp!Kurt meets up with at Breadstix, only they’re both not completely honest about their ages, and they still hit it off fast.  (Blaine is 42, Kurt is 17.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Kurt? God, of course you’re Kurt, I’d know that beautiful face anywhere," a voice says, and Kurt looks up in surprise to see a man sitting across from him at the table.

A very handsome but also  _much_  older man.

"I’m sorry, can I—" Kurt cuts himself off when the man smiles, because even with the grey at his temples and the crow’s feet, the laugh lines on his face, he’s still very much the same man in Blaine Anderson’s profile picture. "Blaine."

"It’s so nice to finally meet you," Blaine says, voice low and utterly charming, his eyes sparkling with it. God, he’s so much older than Kurt was expecting but— he’s still gorgeous, too, confident and commanding in a way that makes Kurt want to blush and sit up a little straighter.

"You too," Kurt says, breathless, hesitating for a moment before he adds, "Sorry, it’s just— how old are you? You seemed so much younger in your profile picture."

Blaine gives Kurt an adorably sheepish look. “I just turned 42. I know it’s not entirely honest to use an older picture, and I’m sorry for misleading you. Although…” He trails off, leaning in close enough that Kurt can smell his cologne, his belly twisting with the attraction he’s still feeling despite Blaine’s age. “Forgive me for saying, but you don’t exactly look 21.”

Kurt feels guilt settle unpleasantly in his stomach and he bites at his lip. “I… may have lied about that. But I’m turning 18 soon!”

"You’re underage?" Blaine asks, but his voice is more interested than accusing, and  _that’s_ something Kurt’s already filing away for later.

"Just- just for another couple of months."

"Well— huh." Blaine sits back, looking Kurt over in a way that shows he  _really_  must not mind the underage thing, and it’s with a slow smile and a growing heat in Kurt’s belly that Blaine says, “Look, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way, Kurt, but maybe we could still just talk? I loved talking on the phone with you, and I’d be honored by your company for dinner tonight.”

Kurt’s stomach flutters happily and he nods, resisting the urge to blurt out how he feels anything but uncomfortable around Blaine. “I’d love that too. And while it’ll take some getting used to… I don’t mind, you know. That you’re old enough to be my dad.”

The look Blaine gives him is unreadable but there’s a heat behind it that makes Kurt ache a little between his thighs. “Mmm, interesting choice of words, Kurt Hummel. That’s good to hear, though.”

-

One successful friendly date turns into three, and then after a cheek kiss and a whispered, “I really enjoy spending time with you, Kurt,” at the end of their third date, Blaine invites Kurt over to his apartment for dinner and a movie that weekend.

It’s slightly intimidating, the thought of being alone with Blaine in his home where there’s nothing stopping them from touching, or kissing, or  _moving to the bedroom_. But god, after all the time they’ve spent together and how good Blaine makes him feel - the connection they share warm in his chest each time he talks to Blaine or sees him smile - Kurt wants nothing more.

Which is how he ends up cuddled next to Blaine on the couch, a blanket thrown across their laps and  _You’ve Got Mail_  playing on the TV across the room even though Kurt’s mind is elsewhere. And Blaine, of course, notices.

"Tired? You can head home now if you want."

"Actually, um." Kurt blushes, turning away, but Blaine slides an arm around his shoulders, hand settling so his fingers just brush Kurt’s cheek. "I told my dad I’m spending the night over at my friend Rachel’s house? So…" He trails off, and Blaine raises his eyebrows.

"Kurt Hummel, are you saying you’d like to spent the night here with me?" Blaine asks, low and teasing, and the sound of it makes Kurt shiver.

"I’d- I’d like to, if that’s okay with you."

"More than okay," Blaine replies quickly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s temple. Kurt’s eyes squeeze shut, breath coming out quicker when he continues on.

"Blaine, can I tell you something no one else knows? Something… private?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Blaine says, and the pet name untwists some of the worry in Kurt’s chest, making him relax into Blaine’s side.

"I’ve never had sex before."

"Kurt," Blaine says gently, brushing fingers across the side of his jaw, "I figured as much, from the way you talked. There’s nothing wrong with that at all. And if you ever feel pressured by me—"

Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t, I promise. But it’s not just that, I—” Kurt swallows, his face so hot with his blush. “I have a pussy, Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, fingers brushing down Kurt’s neck and settling there, at the dip of his shoulder. “Oh, Kurt,” he mumbles, and Kurt can’t look away from Blaine’s eyes, from the sudden  _heat_  he sees there and the way it makes arousal jolt in his belly, knowing that look is all for him. “Did you think I’d be upset by that?”

Kurt flushes. “I just didn’t want you to think—”

"Thank you for telling me, sweet boy, but you have nothing to worry about or be ashamed of. I don’t need to see you undressed to know every inch of you is beautiful."

” _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says, flustered under the attention, the way Blaine’s turned toward him and his fingers are still absently stroking over the bare skin at the base of Kurt’s neck. He shivers, licking his lips before he asks, “Blaine, what… what is kissing like?”

Blaine groans out loud, leaning in until his forehead tips against Kurt’s, his eyes warm and playful, even surrounded by skin creased with age and laughter. “Let me show you, honey.”

"Okay," Kurt replies breathlessly, and then Blaine’s hand is cupping his face, big and warm, his lips pressing gently against Kurt’s.

It starts slow, even when Kurt tilts his head and tries to kiss deeper, heat surging through him at the slick press of their lips, the way Blaine sucks kisses that leave Kurt blushing and panting to catch his breath.

Kurt opens his mouth under the seeking pressure of Blaine’s, lets Blaine guide and deepen the kiss, hand curling around the back of Kurt’s neck and resting there, keeping him close.

"You’re a natural, so good at this, Kurt," Blaine mumbles between kisses, and Kurt flushes with pride, feeling bold enough to shift over on the couch until he’s straddling Blaine’s lap, settling with his thighs spread wide and body leaning heavily into Blaine’s. He curls his fingers into the front of Blaine’s shirt and kisses with a wild new hunger because he just wants to keep feeling  _everything_.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, even as Blaine rubs his wide palm down Kurt’s back, making him shiver and press closer until their chests touch and Kurt swears Blaine must be able to feel how fast his heart is pounding. "Blaine, I want—"

"Do you want more?" Blaine’s voice is deep, almost a purr, and Kurt moans helplessly as his lips meet Blaine’s again for a messy kiss. "Tell me, Kurt… how wet are you right now?"

Kurt gasps, the question catching him off-guard and making a weak throb jolt through him, suddenly embarrassed and now achingly aware of how turned on he is. “ _Blaine_.”

"Does your wet little pussy need attention, sweetheart? I can feel how hot you are, grinding against my cock and you don’t even realize you’re doing it, huh?"

Kurt’s gaze immediately drops between them, his ears burning at the sight of the bulge he was absently pressing himself over, at Blaine’s words. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine smiles, and it’s not unkind. “Oh, Kurt, don’t ever be sorry. If you want something, honey, you just take it. Does this feel good? Do you want to do more now?”

Kurt’s heart is pounding and he’s so hot, dizzy with pleasure, but he knows he’s ready. He’s spent the past week playing with his clit and thinking about Blaine on top of him, behind him,  _in_  him. He doesn’t want to wait until he’s 18 like he should. He wants it  _now_.

Kurt nods, biting at his lip and watching the way Blaine’s gaze darkens before he surges up, kissing Kurt hard, his teeth catching at the swollen lip.

"Let’s move to the bedroom," Blaine finally says, and Kurt yelps when Blaine moves to stand up, keeping a tight grip on Kurt’s thighs to lift him up as well, Kurt’s legs wrapped around Blaine’s waist and arms clinging to his neck.

It’s a short walk, thankfully - Blaine and his broad, muscled arms carry him like it’s nothing but Kurt’s still tall, still lean with muscle that’s been steadily replacing all his baby fat - and then Blaine’s dumping Kurt onto his bed, huffing out a laugh and dropping on top of him.

He shifts his weight off Kurt but still keeps him pinned down, and it’s by far the hottest thing Kurt’s ever experienced. Having this older man on top of him, kissing down his jaw and to his neck, mumbling about how good Kurt looks on his bed. Kurt moans, just a soft whine of a noise, but it brings Blaine’s attention back to his face.

"God, I love the sounds you make. Do you need something, sweetheart?" Blaine reaches down between them, pressing the flat of his palm between Kurt’s thighs and making him arch into the touch on instinct, head dropping back. "Tell me what you need. Do you want my fingers? Or maybe…" Blaine trails off, picking at the buttons of Kurt’s shirt and trailing kisses down his chest as he goes. "Maybe you want my mouth on that needy pussy of yours?"

"Oh my god," Kurt gasps, face hot and body trembling as Blaine undresses him, helping Kurt out of his shirt and then working open his pants, dragging them down with his briefs.

Kurt wants to hide as soon as he feels cool air between his legs, over the hot skin that’s all swollen with arousal, dripping wet in a way that makes Kurt feel equal parts dizzingly ready for sex and ashamed of how eager he is for it.

"There we go," Blaine says, voice barely more than a growl now, strong fingers pushing Kurt’s knees apart so he can stare. "Oh, Kurt. Look at you. And no one else has ever touched you here?"

Kurt shakes his head, belly heaving with his shallow breaths as Blaine’s thumb brushes down the slick spread of Kurt’s pussy, from the stiff little nub of his clit just starting to peek out and down to his entrance, where Kurt clenches desperately when Blaine presses his thumb in just enough to tease.

"Such a gorgeous pussy, so pink and wet for me." Blaine leans in, giving soft kisses to Kurt’s labia and then long, slow strokes of his tongue that make Kurt’s belly draw up tight, arousal flooding his whole body, making him ache for more. His body doesn’t know how to handle the wet pressure, the way it glides and sparks every sensitive part of him to life, so Kurt isn’t surprised that all it takes is a few careful sucks around his clit for Kurt’s orgasm to wash over him, wave after wave of clenching tight pleasure until he’s weak and boneless from it.

Blaine doesn’t say anything after, just giving Kurt a few soothing, wide licks as he comes down from his orgasm in shivers, but he does surge up to press his mouth to Kurt’s, making Kurt taste himself, and only kissing harder when Kurt moans softly into the kisses.

"You’re sensitive, hmm?" Blaine starts to undress, leaving Kurt panting on the bed with his thighs squeezed together and pulse throbbing between them as Blaine’s shirt comes off, his undershirt and pants quickly following it.

Blaine is in incredibly good shape for his age, broad shoulders and a lean, muscled torso except for a little softness around his belly. He’s  _gorgeous_ , from the flush down his chest to the jutting hard shape of his cock, intimidating if only because Kurt can’t imagine something that big fitting inside him.

"Shh, don’t worry," Blaine says, crawling onto the bed and sliding a hand down Kurt’s bare stomach, fingers stopping to circle slowly at Kurt’s clit, sending little, almost oversensitive bursts of pleasure into his belly. "Gonna get your tight pussy so wet for me it’ll have no problem taking my cock."

"Blaine, that feels so- so  _good_ ,” Kurt gasps, hips twitching up when Blaine’s fingers press firmer, rubbing around Kurt’s clit in a relentless rhythm until Kurt’s body is seizing up, heat building again so fast that the shaky rush of orgasm is a surprise this time, enough that Kurt feels a wet gush between his thighs and turns his face away in embarrassment.

Blaine doesn’t seem to mind, though, burying his face into Kurt’s neck and kissing roughly at the pale skin there, sucking hungrily enough Kurt knows there’ll be marks later, and he’s dizzy with the realization he wants that. “Did you squirt for me, baby?”

"Sorry," Kurt whines, squeezing his eyes shut, and Blaine’s kisses turn soothing, nose just skimming over Kurt’s neck.

"Oh no, Kurt, that’s never something you have to be sorry for. So fucking hot, getting to make you come." Blaine brushes his fingers down Kurt’s swollen pussy to the dip of his entrance, stroking at the delicate skin there. "Want something inside?"

"Want  _you_ ,” Kurt huffs out, thinking about how good it will feel to squeeze around something the next time he comes, getting to squeeze around Blaine’s thick cock.

Blaine chuckles, though, kissing Kurt’s temple. “And you’ll get me soon enough, don’t worry. But we have to get you ready first.”

He distracts Kurt with open-mouthed kisses and then he’s finally easing two fingers inside, swallowing Kurt’s gasp at the slow stretch, the way his muscles flutter and accommodate it.

"Oh, good boy," Blaine murmurs, stroking deeper and dragging over some spot inside that Kurt can feel in the pit of his belly, a deep ache that makes his thighs tremble. "So  _tight_ , your greedy pussy squeezing around me.”

"Please," Kurt moans as Blaine starts to kiss down Kurt’s chest, fingers still pressing and dragging inside him when Blaine’s mouth finds one of Kurt’s nipples, tongue gliding over the swollen little peak of it before he starts to suck.

The sensation is unfamiliar but the bright heat of it goes straight to Kurt’s pussy, makes his legs fall open wider for Blaine’s curling fingers and his breathing picks up, little gasps escaping his throat as the heat builds and builds.

Blaine leaves Kurt’s nipple pleasantly sore and wet and moves to the other one, his thumb busy rubbing at the side of Kurt’s clit while his fingers still pump inside, and it’s too much at once, Kurt’s body drawing up tight and then releasing with a cry.

"God, yeah, that’s it, baby. Come for me."

Kurt can feel the wet little splashes between his legs, the way Blaine keeps stroking inside and making Kurt squirt until he’s shaking, thighs closing around Blaine’s hand. He grabs weakly at Blaine’s arm until he slows, moving his thumb away from Kurt’s clit just when the oversensitivity gets to be too much.

"Shh, there we go. It’s okay, I’ve got you, sweetheart," Blaine mumbles, slowly drawing his fingers out and wiping them off on Kurt’s thigh, smearing wetness that makes Kurt flush, still embarrassed even if there’s not a lot to be ashamed of when an older man just fingered him to orgasm and called him sweetheart.

Kurt’s grateful for the way Blaine kisses him through the aftershocks, though, the way he lifts Kurt bridal-style just to move him up the bed until his head is on a pillow, eyes wide at the angry jut of Blaine’s cock when he settles next to Kurt.

Blaine catches Kurt staring and smiles, leaning down to brush his lips over Kurt’s.

"Do you like that I’m so hard for you, Kurt? Can’t wait to be buried in that tight pussy, making you scream—"

"Please," Kurt begs, shyly spreading his legs and pulling Blaine close, until his cock is rubbing over Kurt’s swollen clit. His pussy feels so hot, dripping wet and pulse throbbing between his legs, and he’s never been more ready to have another man inside him. To have  _this_  man inside him.

"No condom?" Blaine asks, purposefully shifting his hips forward to give Kurt friction against his clit, making him moan when he shakes his head.

"I just want to feel you.  _All_  of you.” Kurt can’t get pregnant - at least not to his knowledge - and he trusts that Blaine was telling the truth when he said he was clean. With the way Blaine stares at him, so adoring and protective, he can’t imagine Blaine would ever do anything to put him in danger.

"Okay," Blaine says, looking pleasantly surprised, and he kisses Kurt softly, moving his lips to deepen it and distracting Kurt from the way he’s lining his cock up, starting to push inside.

Kurt feels the pressure and gasps, clenching up, eyes fluttering open when Blaine cups his face with one hand and strokes over his cheek with a thumb.

"Shh, hey, it’s okay. Just open up for me, honey, relax and let me in." Blaine hitches Kurt’s legs up around his waist and presses a little deeper, the blunt head of his cock stretching Kurt wider than fingers ever have. It’s so full, so  _achingly_  full, but there’s no stinging of pain like Kurt was expecting. He gasps again, softly, and Blaine huffs out a laugh against his lips.

"See? Already so wet and eager for it, you can take it. That’s my good boy."

Heat rushes into Kurt’s face at the words, the way they make him squeeze around Blaine’s cock and spread his legs a little wider, clinging to Blaine’s broad shoulders and urging him to press in deeper.

"More?"

"Y- yeah," Kurt breathes out, voice high and strained, and Blaine reaches down to rub at Kurt’s clit with the hand not holding himself up, little bursts of pleasure as he starts to drag his cock out and press back in. "Oh god, Blaine."

He can hear the smile in Blaine’s voice when he drops his head to kiss at Kurt’s neck. “Yeah? You like that?”

"Uh huh." Heat just  _twists_  in Kurt’s belly with each thrust, a deep ache he feels all the way to his toes, and Blaine stops rubbing his clit in favor of fucking Kurt deeper, a little faster than before. “Oh _god_.”

"You feel so good, so tight around my cock." Blaine’s voice sounds strained too, now, a little breathier and hoarse as his hips snap forward, and Kurt shivers thinking about the effect he’s having on a much older man, the way Blaine kisses him but sloppy, a little desperate. "How does it feel?"

"Deep," Kurt says without thinking, face flushing at Blaine’s groan, the way he buries his cock inside Kurt and just grinds for a few seconds. "Can feel you in- in my belly, and it’s so  _much_ , so full, Blaine. Please.”

Blaine’s hips still, his eyes meeting Kurt’s, gaze so dark and hungry. “Please what, baby? What does your pussy need?”

"Harder," Kurt says softly, breath hitching and a whine escaping his lips when Blaine pulls almost all the way out, just the tip of his cock keeping Kurt stretched.

"Oh, greedy boy," Blaine says in a growl, and his voice makes Kurt  _throb_  with need. “Ask nicely. Ask daddy nicely, Kurt.”

Kurt’s stomach drops at that word, something new and hot rushing through him and making the need in his belly flare brighter. “P- please.”

"Please what?"

"Please… please fuck me harder, daddy," Kurt says softly, shyly, but it’s exactly the right thing to say. Blaine fills him again in one thrust and doesn’t  _stop_ , fucking hard into Kurt, hard enough that he can’t focus on anything else but the bright heat and the way it builds, the way Blaine’s cock spreads him open and makes him take it.

"Love how you feel, so wet for me," Blaine pants next to Kurt’s ear, hips still snapping forward, and Kurt tilts his hips higher, moaning out loud at the way the angle changes and every thrust suddenly feels like too much, a heavy pressure in his belly.

Kurt opens his mouth to beg and flushes when the words, “Oh, daddy, please,” tumble out, but Blaine just groans into his hair, tells Kurt what a good boy he is again.

Kurt’s been so close for so long that he can’t help it anymore - he slides one of his hands between their bodies and his fingers find his swollen, slippery clit, rubbing over it as Blaine fucks him. It only takes him seconds to come, crying out, “Daddy!” and squeezing tight around Blaine’s cock as he comes again and again, trembling, riding each building wave of heat until Kurt can’t take it anymore, panting, and finally collapses back into the bed.

"Oh Kurt, oh my sweet boy," Blaine whispers, and just as the hard thrusts are starting to feel like too much, Blaine’s stilling, giving a few more weak pumps as he comes inside Kurt.

Kurt’s still shivering, oversensitive and open and sore when Blaine slowly eases his cock out, kissing Kurt in between both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaine finally says, and the look on his face is one of pure adoration. It’s the youngest Kurt’s ever seen him look, and he smiles slowly.

"Mmm."

"You gorgeous, sated thing," Blaine murmurs, kissing down Kurt’s chest, teasing his lips over a hard nipple. "Are you sore?" Kurt nods, and Blaine smiles gently. "You must be, your poor virgin pussy has been through a lot tonight. Want help cleaning up?"

Kurt nods again, assumes Blaine is referring to washcloths and clean pajamas, but instead Blaine just moves down Kurt’s body, easing his legs back open until Kurt’s spread for him and Blaine’s staring between his thighs.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine breathes out reverently, reaching out to stroke the pad of his thumb over Kurt’s pussy. Kurt twitches in oversensitivity, bites at his lip when Blaine makes a soft, sympathetic noise. "Look at how red and swollen you are, dripping with my come. Want me to kiss it better?"

Kurt flushes at how he must look, the white spill of Blaine’s come against the red of his skin. His pulse is still throbbing between his legs, everything so slick and sore and hot that he can’t imagine coming again. But he nods, rasps out, “Please, daddy?” and watches the way Blaine’s eyes go dark before he leans in, giving wide, soothing licks, careful to avoid Kurt’s oversensitive clit.

It’s so  _filthy_ , knowing that when Blaine’s tongue laps over Kurt’s entrance and dips inside he’s cleaning up his own come, tasting himself inside Kurt.

Kurt shivers, whines softly when Blaine licks just under his clit and it’s  _just_  on the good side of too much, heat jolting in his belly and pussy clenching around the tip of Blaine’s tongue when he licks back down, holding Kurt’s thighs open with his fingers.

"Want one more, Kurt? Wanna come one more time for me?"

"I— okay," Kurt says helplessly, and Blaine moves his mouth back up, licking to the side of Kurt’s clit, a steady pressure that has his body straining for orgasm. Kurt lets the pleasure build and build and then he’s coming with a soft whimper, just enough of a rush to leave him shaky and satisfied, thighs jerking until Blaine lets go of them, moving back up Kurt’s body to nuzzle against his cheek.

"I can’t feel my legs," Kurt says after a minute, voice low and hoarse, and Blaine laughs.

"That’s alright. I’m going to clean us up for real now, okay? And then I want you to sleep for as long as you want."

Kurt nods, reaching down between his legs when Blaine leaves the bed just to feel the heat his skin gives off, his pussy so used and sore, still pleasantly throbbing.

"Oh, what’s this?" Blaine asks when he walks back into the bedroom, teasing, and Kurt flushes and draws his hand away. "Hey, it’s okay," Blaine reassures him, setting a glass of water next to the bed as he gently brushes a warm washcloth between Kurt’s legs, the insides of his thighs.

His own cock isn’t completely soft - and it makes Kurt dizzy to think about Blaine starting to get hard again just by going down on Kurt - but he makes it clear it’s time to sleep when he crawls into bed, throwing off the comforter that will need to be washed later and spooning up behind Kurt, pulling the covers over them both.

"Sleep now, beautiful boy."

And with the comfort of Blaine’s arms around him, the heaviness of exhaustion weighing on him, it’s easy to close his eyes do just that.

-

Kurt wakes up with his head on Blaine’s chest, snuggling closer and closer until he hears a soft laugh, warm breath stirring his hair.

"Hey, sleepy."

Kurt hums, stretching under the covers and pressing into Blaine’s hand when he starts to pet at the back of Kurt’s neck. “G’morning.”

"How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," Kurt says immediately, and he sits up with Blaine and watches him take the glass from the bedside table, tipping it to Kurt’s lips as he sips. It’s - intimate, letting Blaine do this for him, even after everything they did last night. Kurt blushes and thanks Blaine, making a soft, surprised noise when Blaine sets the glass down and leans in to kiss him.

"I never— I never thanked you for last night, either," Kurt says between kisses, and Blaine groans, cupping Kurt’s face, kissing his cheeks.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Kurt. I’m so lucky you gave me that, let me show you how good it can feel for you. Are you sore?"

Kurt bites his lip, nodding shyly. “A little. And—” He shifts, blush darkening. “I’m still so wet. I can feel it.”

Blaine slides a hand down Kurt’s back, presses him closer and says between hot kisses, “God, do you even know what you do to me?”

"I want it," Kurt says in a rush, eyes fluttering shut when Blaine starts to kiss at his neck. "I want to know, want- want you to show me, oh, please."

Blaine’s hand slides between them, and Kurt’s still lazy, still shameless enough from sleep that he presses into the touch, moans out loud when Blaine’s fingers spread his pussy.

"Oh, baby. You’re dripping wet. Do you want— again?"

Kurt looks up at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes, nodding, and then gasping when Blaine moves away to the side of the bed, sitting at the edge with his feet flat on the floor. His cock is hard, and Kurt feels his pussy clench around a little gush of fluid just thinking about being filled with it again.

"Come sit in my lap, Kurt."

Kurt crawls over, bracing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and straddling his lap, settling down so Blaine’s cock touches his belly, but Blaine clicks his tongue.

"Not like that. Sit like you’re supposed to, honey."

Kurt gives Blaine a confused look, but then he realizes with a shiver what Blaine’s asking him to do. He shifts forward, wrapping his fingers clumsily around Blaine’s cock and angling it to his entrance, carefully lowering himself onto Blaine’s cock and moaning as it stretches and fills him, the soreness just a dull ache with how turned on Kurt is right now.

"That’s a good boy," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt’s neck, his throat when Kurt tilts his head back and whimpers, shifting over Blaine’s cock. "We should talk about— what I said last night, Kurt. I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that."

Kurt doesn’t have to ask what Blaine means - the word is still fresh in his mind, as is the twist in his belly when he thinks about saying it.

"I liked it," Kurt admits softly, and Blaine rewards him by thrusting up, catching Kurt off-guard and making him push back down on Blaine’s cock when he stops, whining because he can’t quite get the angle right, can’t get Blaine deep enough.

"I liked it too. I never thought about it before, not until I started talking to you, but the way you sound calling me daddy, Kurt, god." Blaine’s voice is getting rough, and Kurt likes the sound of it, likes knowing he affects Blaine as much as Blaine affects him. "Will you be my baby boy? My gorgeous boy with a needy pussy that can’t get enough of being filled up, being played with?"

” _Yes_ , daddy,” Kurt says, the humiliation of the words just fueling the heat inside him, the desperation to have Blaine’s cock deeper, harder.

"Tell daddy what you want," Blaine grits out, sliding a hand down over the curve of Kurt’s ass, fingers dipping between his cheeks to tease over his hole and oh  _god_ , Kurt shudders, burying his face in Blaine’s neck and rocking forward as he comes with a startled noise, squeezing tight around Blaine’s cock and gasping out as he comes down from the peak, the warm rush of pleasure.

"Naughty boy, coming without permission," Blaine says without any real disappointment behind it, and Kurt meets his gaze, flushes with delicious shame when Blaine lands a short smack over Kurt’s ass, jolting him in Blaine’s lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

” _Please_  fuck me, I promise I’ll be good this time, I—  _ohh_.” Kurt cuts off as Blaine lifts him up, gripping his thighs tightly and walking them over to the wall. He presses Kurt back into it, and Kurt shudders when Blaine’s cock pushes in deeper at this angle, the way he holds Kurt up with strong arms like it’s nothing.

"I can feel you dripping around my cock," Blaine growls, lips by Kurt’s ear from the way Kurt’s clinging to his shoulders, trying to shove back with each thrust. "So wet, you just came and you can’t get enough, can you?"

"Please," is all Kurt can moan, overwhelmed by the deep thrusts of Blaine’s cock, the building ache in his belly from it, and the filthy wet sound each time their bodies meet.

"Gonna keep that pussy full, make you come until you can’t walk anymore." Blaine's voice is a husky whisper and Kurt whines at how much he wants that, how fast the need to come has built up again.

"Daddy—" Kurt whimpers when Blaine stops thrusting to grind his hips forward, so deep that Kurt’s swollen clit rubs just above the base of Blaine’s cock, desperate for friction. "Daddy, please, can I come?"

"Such a greedy pussy," Blaine says, and the words make heat rush through Kurt, make it harder to stop his building orgasm. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come all over my cock."

Kurt moans, a series of soft, high  _oh, ohh_ 's, tensing up and letting himself be pounded until the pleasure washes over him, heat rushing through his body and leaving him exhausted, heavy, squeezing desperately around Blaine until it milks the orgasm from him as well.

Blaine groans into Kurt’s ear when he comes, lips blindly finding Kurt’s to kiss him hard and off-center.

Blaine carries Kurt back to the bed with a strength that makes Kurt’s pussy give a weak throb, and only then is he pulling out, using the head of his cock to smear his own come up and down the swollen skin of Kurt’s pussy.

"Oh, look at you," he says, and Kurt can’t take it anymore - his face is flushed uncomfortably hot and he’s sweaty, throbbing,  _filthy_. He pulls Blaine down on top of him, kissing him slowly and only breaking the kiss to ask, “Can we  _please_  take a shower now?”

Blaine laughs, pecking a kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose, and Kurt’s chest fills with a warmth that gives him more pleasure than any of the orgasms he’s had so far. He’s falling for a man more than twice his age, but as Blaine scoops him up and carries him to the bathroom, kissing Kurt again and again like he can’t help himself, Kurt realizes he can’t think of anyone else he’d rather share himself with.


End file.
